Yukimo's Little secret
by Misty121416
Summary: Yumiko is the new farmer in Mineral Town. What happens when a certain blacksmith apprentice finds out her little secret? Read to Find out... Yeah, bad summary... Rated T for language
1. The New Farmer

_**Misty: **_Kay, this is my first fic so please show some mercy...

_**Gray:**_Misty obviously doesn't on Harvest Moon or it's characters... If she did, *shudders* I don't even wanna think about what she would do... Oh, but she owns Yumiko over there

_**Yumiko:**_What chu talkin bout? No one owns me! Neva!!! *runs and hides behind couch*

_**Misty:**_... Riiiigghhhhhtttt... Anyways, on to the story!!

_**Gray:**_Remember to read an' review

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

I smiled as I felt my knee length, black hair dance in the wind. My emerald green eyes set on the town that came closer into veiw every minute.

A few minutes later, I smiled and waved to Zack; captain of the boat and a very muscular, friendly mn. "See ya Zack!" I called out before walking down the dock, a simple rucksack on my back that held some clothes, a brush, my tooth brush ad some other little things. I took in a deep breathe of the salty air before walking up the steps to town square... Where a chubby little man wearing the _ugliest_ top hat I've _ever _seen run... Well, waddle up to me.

"Are you Yumiko? You are aren't you? It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Thomas! Mayor of this town!!" he said, all happy-smiley and I think he was acually boucing a little... He didn't even let me say a word before continuing. "Comecomecome. Let me show you to your ranch! Hurry now!" Thomas exclaimed... Waddling quickly... ish... out of the square. As we walked along the road, we stopped by a co and sheep store where I met old man Barley and sweet lil' May... Cute kid... We also went into a bird store where I ment Lillian and her two kids, Popuri and Rick.. They seemed nice enough. There was another store but since the Mayor said we needed to hurry because he has other work, we passed the last place. A blacksmith I think it was... And I could've sworn I saw someone with beautiful blue eyes glance up and look at me... Probably my imagination...

My eye twitched and my jaw dropped as I took in the sight of my new... er..._ home_. There were weeds, branches, stumps, rocks and boulders covering the whole feild. "Th-th-this...? B-but the a-add said... A-and..." I stuttered, pointing towards the feild as I turned my neck (stiffly might I add) towards the chubby little man who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Y'see, I put that ad in the newspaper a while ago when the owner first died... But there's a coop, stable, barn, pond and a house for you here! So pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE STAY!!!" he begged, tugging on my shirt and looking up at my with what I think was puppy dog eyes.

I had to stiffle a laugh as I nodded. "I was gonna stay either way" I sighed, shaking my head as I looked out at the feild. Chubby was short so he could only manage to hug my legs tightly... Little perv...

"Anywho, I have tah go now. Bye Yumiko!" he shouted, waddling down the road... I couldv'e sworn he did a little victory dance half way down the road... Freaky...

_**Gray POV**_

I was working on a braclet for Marry when I heard Thomas giving a our or something... That's when I saw _her. _A goddess like girl with black silky hair an shining, lovely green eyes.. Oh goddess, now I sound like some love struck fool.. But she was pretty.. Wait, is she the new rancher?! You're kiddin! A girl like that soooo couldn't handle a farm! Not in a million years!!

Of course, I was so lost in my thoughts I kina... uh... hit my thumb with my hammer.... Hard.... I yelped in pain as myevil grandpa glared at me.

"Boy! You messed up again didn't you! How many times have I told you to stay focused! Idiot! This is what happens when you don't pay attention to your work!" he howled, stomping over to me. "So get your wound treated! I'm expecting better results tomorrow!"

I didn't give it a second thought; I was out the door in a two seconds tops... That's when I saw Mayor Thomas do a victory dance down the road.... "Freaky..." I mummbled, walking up to the clinic where Elli treated my wounded hand.

"Sheesh Gray. You have to take better care of yourself!" she scolded as she finished wraping my hand.

"Sorry Elli... I got lost in my toughts as I was making a braclet for, er, someone" I apologized which just caused Elli to laugh.

"You mean M~a~r~r~y?" she giggled, standing and ruffling my hat that was sitting in my lap for once. I was blushing furiously as I stood.

"Um, er, h, I gotta go. See you later Elli" I muttered, basically running for the door which made her giggle some more. Once outside, I sighed, letting the blush in mycheeks fade. "Must she know everything about everyone?" I groaned, walking around. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of godess girl's farm.

-------------

_**Misty: **_Like I said, first fanfic so it probby isn't good... And I will be having Yumiko meet Gray next chappy~

_**Gray:**_I'll be amazed if anyone read his story....

_**Misty:**_ Shut up Gray! If you don't, I'll make you shave your head!

_**Gray:**_*gulps and hides*

_**Misty:**_Yeah, you go hide! Muahahaha!!

_**Yumiko:**_ Right... Anyways, all reviews are welcome! See you next chappy loves~


	2. The Meeting

_**Misty:**_Welcome back to my awsome, super-fantasic fanfiction!!!

_**Gray:**_... It's not that great you know....

_**Misty:**_You know, I could just call you 'Gay' instad of 'Gray'

_**Gray:**_You wouldn't...

_**Misty:**_Wanna bet?

_**Gray:**_... Nope. See ya! *runs away*

_**Yumiko:**_Is it gonna be like this everytime...?

_**Random Voice:**_Misty does not own Harvest Moon in any way. Yumiko is her's though

_**Misty:**_Please read n reveiw~

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

I was pulling up weeds when I herd a rustle behind me. I looked behind me, and noticed pretty-blue-eyed-boy. So it wasn't my imagination! I'm _not_ insane! Wewt! **(A/N: It's not a typo. I ment to type it like that ;D) **Unfortunatly for me, _he_ thought I was... I had been thinking out loud. "Damn.. I've gotta stop doing that..." I muttered to myself as the boy looked at me strangly.

"Uh.... Hi... I'm Gray" he smiled slightly, hiding his face under that damn hat... God, it's a shy one... Why must the cute one be shy? Huh? Why? Why?!?!

... Guess what I did again? "Whoops... Sorry, I tend to think out loud a lot" I explained, forcing a smile even though I was blushing furiously. "I'm Yumiko. Nice to meet ya Gray!" I grinned, sticking my hand out to shake his. He shook my hand with a firm grip... Nice hands... Dammit.... I did it again...

"Uh... Ignore my think-talking kay? It's nothin' to think 'bout..." I sweat dropped, rubbing the back of my head.

"Why?" he asked... Making me slightly snap... Y'see, I'm verrryyyy easy to make mad...

"Why? Why? SERIOUSLY! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT THE WHOLE FRICKEN WORLD TO KNOW MY THOUHTS?! DO YOU? HUH? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" ... Very easy to snap... Gray had a freaked out look as he stared at me like I was crazy... Yeah... Apparently, he has a short fuse too~ Goodie~

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHY THE HELL YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR STUPID THINK-TALKING!" he shouted in my face... Even though I was pissed, I have tah say, he doesn't have bad breathe...

"WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT YOU WANT? WY DON'T YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND GET THE HLL OFF MY LAND!" I screamed back... He glared at me, turned sharply then stomped off. "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUNAWAY YOU COWARD!"

I sighed then, deciding I did enough weeding (acually I only took out like 5 weeds) I walked into my ouse to take a look. "You're... Kidding me right....?" I mummbled, taking in the veiw of my houe. It was... I was... BUEATIFUL!! "I literally screamed at the sight.** (A/N: Yeah... Not the real house in the game but I wanted to have some fun ;D)**There was a room to the left of the enterance, a staircase in front about 5 meters away and another room to my right. I ran into the left side room and almost fainted at the sight. There was a cute little black and pink bed in the right corner with a little black night stand table to the left side of it. On the left hand corner, a black vanity sat with little pink designs, just ASKING to be used again. A fuzzy black rug sat in the middle of the room with a black desk ready to be used for just about anything in the other corner. Beside it a dresser for all my clothes... Not like I had many either way... Oh yeah, the floors were laminated and the walls were pink. The room was small but I loved it~

I litterally _ran_ to the other room, gasping at what was in store. Half of it was a kitchen with every cooking tool you could think of with cooking books still there... The other half had in store a dinning room with the prettiest chandalier I've ever seen . There was an amazing table et laid under the lgihts perfectly. That's when I was about to go up the stairs... Weird thing is, the bedroom an' kitchen didn't have doors but the door at the top of the steps did... I slowly walked up the steps where I saw...

_Knock, knock, knock_

I burst out of my day dream. "Dammit... I wish thats what this dump looked like" I hissed. The house was acually a small one-room ouse with a bed in the corner with a nightstand, a book case, a small wooden table set, a TV (with only four chanels) and two chests; one for clothes, the other for tools. There was a kitchen but only equiped with a knife, oven, pan, blender, pot, and seasoning set. **(A/N: I lied ;D) **But of course... No bathroom...

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I'm coming, I'm comin!" I shouted, stopming towards the door, flinging it open. "WHA- Oh... Hi Zack~" I smiled. "What do you need?" I questioned. That's when Zack told me he was in chrge of taking care of shippig. He showed me how to ship and yada, yada, yada.

_**Gray's POV**_

I stared at the black haired goddess while I stood in her gate. I'm honostly not sure what's weirder... The fact Thomas was dancing down the road, the fact this girl think-speaks or the fact that she says _'wewt' _instead of woo... I was snapped out of my trance when she started apologizing. "Uh... Hi... I'm Gray" I smiled, pulling my hat down slightly. Before I knew it, I shook her hand and was being told I have nice hands.. O-kay then.... She then toldme not to pay attention so of course, me responce was "Why?"

... Not a good plan... Yumiko, as she said her name was, had started screaming and swearing at me for no reason...."WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME?! ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS WHY THE HELL YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR STUPID THINK-TALKING!" I shouted back after she went on about her not wanting the whole damn world to know about what she was thinking.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE WHAT YOU WANT? WY DON'T YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND GET THE HLL OFF MY LAND!"she screamed at me... Hmmm.... She's cute when she's mad too...

"Fine..." I muttered... Not like she heard me... I turned sharply and stormed off her ranch... First grandpa, then Elli and now some chick I barely know?! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?! I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even hear her last thing about me running away...

I stormed into the Inn where my hyper-active sister, Ann, was telling me not to break the door down or something like that and asking what was wrong. Of course, I ignored her and stomped up to my room where I threw my hat down, collapsed on my bed and let sleep take over...

-------------

_**Misty:**_For any of you out there who are acually reading this, I love you guys!!

_**Gray:**_Hah. Yeah, right, you just like the fact someone out there might _**ACUALLY**_ read this story...

_**Misty:**_I _will _start typing your name Gay...

_**Gray:**_*shuts up and sulks*

_**Misty:**_Muahaha... I feel the power...

_**Yumiko:**_Well, reveiw as Misty over there plans new ways to threaten Gray... His fate may be changed if you click that little button down there that says 'Reveiw'...

_**Misty:**_Love ya'll that're reading this! See you in chappy 3!!


	3. Gray and Doors DON'T Mix

_**Misty:**_First, I would like to thank Naruhinagirl94 and Jakunen-Neesan for reviewing!! Thank you!!

_**Gray:**_*state of shock*... It's a miracle... People read this story... Amazing...

_**Yumiko:**_...Gray... Misty could force un-nessasary fluff on you if you don't watch yourself...

_**Gray:**_Ha! you don't have any power over me so why should I listen to you?!

_**Misty:**_While those two are fighting, I would like to say I don't own Harvest Moon in anyway but Yumiko ish mine~

_**Yumiko:**_Dammit! Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm not nobodies!!! *rants*

_**Gray:**_Please read while we sort out some technical difficulties...

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

I sighed as I looked out at my feild. It had been two weeks since I moved here. My feild was now acually clear of weeds, branches and stones... The stumps and boulders still littered my land but it looked much better now. I also had some fine strawberries and turnips growing so I was happy~

After watering my crops and shipping my turnips, I walked into town to buy some more seeds. Gotta keep my crops coming so I can buy me a cow~ **(A/N: No, it's not a typo. I ment to do me instead of myself)** Everything was going smoothly on my walk until I was lost in my thoughts and crashed into... Great...

"Think-speaking again now are we?" but hat wearing boy smirked, standing in my way... And I had managed so long without seeing him... I'm doing it again, aren't I?

"Shut it... Aren't you supposed to be, oh, I dunno, _working_?" questioned I, glaring at the boy.

"It's my day off. Even _I_ get vacations you know" he smirked, crossing his arms and pufing out his chest like he was all proud.

"Right.... Mind gettin' 'outta my way?" **(A/N: It's just the way she talks okay...)**

"Hmmm.... I dunno... What'll you gi- Hey! Wait!" he shouted as I had already sneaked passed him and was walking swiftly towards the store. He ran after me, causing me to run and litterally slam the store's door on his face. I looked through the peek hole just to see the blue eyed boy knocked out on the ground.

"Whoops... Oh well... Someone will find him..." I mummbled before Jeff interupted my thoughts.

"Ah, hello Yumiko. How're you today?" the black haired man quiestioned. I had managed to befriend him... Mainly since he gave me discounts after I had done so... I also befriended Sasha, one of the towns gossips (and Jeff's wife) since she always told me the latest news before she told everyone else. Their daughter, Karen is.. Alright. I don't really like her, but I pretend to be her friend for the discounts...

"Ha! I didn't think aloud!!" I shouted randomly, pumping my fist in the air, causing Jeff to give me a strange look. "Oh, I'm good. Yourself? I came for some turnip seeds, ya got any?" I questioned, not waiting for his reply.

The man nodded and walked over to the counter. "How many would you like?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Nevermind..." he mummbled, punching in the price for four bags of turnips. I gave him his gold, put the seeds in my rucksak and opened the door... Causing Gray to become unconsious... Again.

"Shoot..." I muttered, dragging him by the legs tothe clinic next door. "Oh Elli~ Where are you? I have an injured person~ " I explained in a sing song voice as the nurse came rushing towards me, helping me bring Gray to the clinic's bed.

"Yumi... What did you do this time....?" she sighed, shaking her head. The bunette was feeling the places of the bumps on his head. "And don't even try to say it wasn't you... You're the only one who could've inflicted this kind of damage...."

"Er, ah, funny story acually. Y'see, I was walking to the store an-"

"Short version" she said, taking out some gauze from a cupboard

"... He was hit by a door... Twice" I mummbled quietly as the nurse looked at me in horror. She shook slightly, wrapping the poor boy's head.

"Yumiko... You should probably leave before he wakes up... He'll wanna murder you then..." she said slightly nervous. I nodded, standing before walking to the door. "See ya Yumi" she smiled. Only some people caled me Yumi. Those people being Elli, May, Ann, Cliff (yes, it's a shocker), Sasha and sometimes Jeff. I walked back to my house and boredly watched some TV.

_**Gray's POV**_

As I was about to walk o the library, I noticed the oh-so-familiar silk black hair that belonged to none other then Yumiko... I think I might have a black hair fettish or something... Weird... I was about to (nicely) say hello when I heard the girl talking to herself... Again. "Think-speaking again are we?" I smirked, breaking her trail of thoughts.

"Shut it" she hissed, glaring at me with those beautiful green orbs of hers... Pwetty...Dammit! Not again! I have to stop thining like a love-sick moron! "Aren't you suposed to be, oh, I dunno, _working?_"she continued.

"It's my day off. Even _I_ get vacations you know"I smirked, crossing my arms and puffing my chest out proudly. Thank goddess it's Thrursday... I was going close to insane from being yelled at from the old man.

"Right... Mind gettin' 'outta my way?"

"Hmmm.... I dunno... What'll you gi- Hey! Wait!" I shouted as the small girl slipped past me and started speed walking. I started to run after her which made her go into all-out-sprint-mode. I almost had her wrist when-

_Slam_

Little thing slammed a door! On my FACE!! It fricken hurt too! And just as I stood up and dusted myself off...

_Slam_

... You're kidding me right...? I woke up in the clinic verrryyyy woozy from the bumps. Elli was looking down at me worried. She tried talking to me but I couldn't undestand a word of it. I just nodded, grabbed my hat and stood. "I, uh, gotta go..." I mummbled, walking... Well, wobbling out of the clinic. Looks like I made it seem normal since the pettit nurse didn't come running after me. I somehow made it back to the Inn where I fell on my bed and slept instantly.

-------------

_**Misty:**_And chappy 3 is done Sorry for making Gray's parts so short... I usually explain everything on Yumiko's part so I'm usually too damn lazy to put extra detail in Gray's part...

_**Gray:**_Why not just say something like "I hate Gray so I don't care about making his part longer"?

_**Misty:**_But I would be lying... If I hated you, I wouldn't be writing a story about you... *cries*

_**Yumiko:**_Gray! You're terrible! Making a girl cry?! What kinda monster are you?! *hugs Misty*

_**Gray:**_Uh... Sorry..?

_**Misty:**_*hugs Gray* It's okay~

_**Yumiko:**_ ... Right... Anyway, Reveiw and tune in for chpter 4, coming soon!

**_Misty:_**One last thing before ya go. Yumiko's secret isn't her think-speaking. It's something you'll learn in probably chappy 4~

**_Misty&Yumiko:_**See you next chapter!


	4. A Secret

_**Misty:**_I would like to thank Naruhinagirl94 and manda pand for reveiwing chappy 3~

_**Yumiko:**_If you were looking for Gray, he's over in that corner since he can't get over the fact there are readers of this story...

_**Gray:**_The world has gone mad... MAD I TELL YOU!!

_**Misty:**_Shut up Gray, or I _will_ lock you in a closet with.. Ann... Muahaha..

_**Ann:**_What about me?

_**Misty:**_Oh nothing~

_**Yumiko:**_Looks like the threat worked... He's now in a corner, rocking himself and muttering nonsense...

_**Misty:**_...Hmm... I almost wanna sa I own Harvest Mon but I don't... At least Yumi-chan is mine~

_**Yumiko:**_You'll never get me! NEVER!!!

_**Ann:**_Enjoy the story~

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

The sun shone through my window as I dragged myself out of bed. I grabbed my watch off my night stand table and it didn't really click that I over selpt... For 6 hourse... I was putting my hair into it's usual high ponytail when I finally looked at the time keeper and relized how late I was. "Shit!" I panicked, throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled oin my boots then ran out of my farm when I relized I was't in a rush for anything... I sighe and took my time walking to Barley's... Aka, I didn't get there for another hour so it was one when I finally bought the stupid cow...

"Come again!" Barley smiled as I waved and left the store... Thats when something red and black glmoped onto my leg.

"Yumi! Do you have to go?" little May pouted, looking up at me with her big eyes... You seriously have to be heartless to say no to that...

"I'm sorry May. I have to go take care of my new cow... You can come if you like?" I suggested, not being able to leave without feeling guilty. The little girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay! Let me go tell grandpa!" she said, running into the house only to come out like 1o seconds later. "Lets go!" she grined, grabbing my hand and walking to my farm... Kid could be my little sister.. We both have black hair after all.... How ironic...

Within minutes, we reached my tattered farm. "Sorry you have to see my feild like this... The typhoon yesterday did this and I haven't had time to fix it up... Shall we go to see the cow?" The girl noded and ran to my barn where a cow, still un-named, sat in the center of the floor. "I haven't named her yet. What would be a good name...?" I hald asked, half thought-spoke.

"Milky! You should name her Milky since soon she'll give you milk!" May smiled, petting the cow.

"Hehe. Milky it is" I said without thinking... She must get her way a lot that way... With her little smile and big brown eyes... And I'm acually not think-speaking! Wewt~

"Yumi... What is 'wewt'?" she asked, looking at my strangly.

_**A few hours later...**_

I smiled and waved as May finally left... We talked and played for the last 3 hours so it was now 4... Damn... Time really oes fly when you're having fun.... I siged looking out at my feild before looking around. I grinned, drawing a magic circle in the dirt before standing in the center and closing my eyes. Some words escaped my mouth as a feirce wind surounded me. My eyes snapped open and the wind wisked away everything on my feild... Even my crops unfortunatly. "Ah... Nothing like magic to clear a feild in a hurry..." I smiled, using my arm to wipe a drop of sweat that was falling down my forhead.

That's when I heard a branch snap behind me just to see...

_**Gray's POV**_

I sighed and walked out of the blacksmiths, carrying a copper watering can. "Finally... Done withwork for today" I grroaned, cracking my neck as I started towards Yumiko's. She had ordered an uprade and of course, the old man had to leave it up to me to upgrade and deliver it. I got to her front gate as she was drawing the circle in the dirt...

What the hell?

And the muttering...

Again... What the hell?

The wind..

I'm so confised now...

Can't forget about the now completely clear feild...

Could it be...? Nah... Or is it...? M-magic? I was about to leave when (of course) a fricken branch managed to get under my foots path... ammit... I turned around to see Yumiko looking at me... Looking verrryyy pissed might I add... "Uh... H-hey Yumiko..."

"What... The... Fuck... Did... You... See...?" she asked, very slowly and it almost lokoed as if a black aura was starting to go around her.

-------------

_**Misty:**_Now you (sorta) knoe what Yumiko's secret is~

_**Yumiko:**_*holding metal basball bat, glaring at Gray*

_**Gray:**_*eye twitch* Why must you tortue me Misty..

_**Misty:**_Duh. It's fun~

_**Gray:**_*whimpers**hides to avoid Yumiko's glare*

_**Misty:**_Remember to reveiw~ Gray's future may depend on your reviews~ See you next chappy~


	5. An Explination

_**Misty:**_*sniff* Was the last chapter that bad? No one reviwed...

_**Gray:**_Ha! I knew people couldn't acually _like_ the story

_**Misty:**_Gray, if you don't shut up, I'll unleash Yumikos rage on you...

_**Gray:**_Ha! I'm not afraid of her!

_**Yumiko:**_*holding a metal baseball bat, a rope and a gag*Oh really? Well, you should be... *black aura from chapter 4*

_**Misty:**_Well, since Yumiko is chasing Gray around the room, I may as well say the regular thingys. I don't own Harvest Moon in any way but Yumiko is mine~

_**Yumiko:**_*too busy chasing and threatening Gray*

_**Misty:**_Oh, and I'm kinda changing the POV thingy... For this chapter at least since it only has Gray and Yumiko. I'll have one scene in Gray's POV but instead of typing it as Yumiko's POV, it'll just be her POV for the next scene... Anyways, enjoy~

-------------

_**Gray's POV**_

"What.... The... Fuck... Did... You... See?" she hissed, a black aura surrounding her. Before I could blink, she had me pinned against the wall of her house.

"Uh... I saw e-everything from you drawing the c-circle..." I stuttered, my eyes wide in fear that she might murder me. The goddess (well, her personality isn't anything close to one...) yanked my collar down, making me almost sit on the dirt.

"Do you know exactly what I am...?" she glared at me from above, clutching to my collar... Yes, cause, you now, that wouldn't _scare the shit out of me!_

"G-goddess" I mummbled, meaning something like 'Goddess, please show some mercy for me!'

"Dammit! Why couldn't you say witch or something! Then I could erase your memorry! ... Oops..." Of course, she was think-speaking... Like always. That's when a smirk slithered onto my face

"Heh... Let go of me" I ordered.

"Wha? Why should I?"

"Cause if you don't do as I say, I'll tell the whole town about you little secret~" I smirked, standing and crossing my arms as she slowly let go of me.

"You wouldn't.... I am the goddess of Mineral Town...." she glared.

"That can't be right. I've seen the goddess in my dreams before. She has green hair, blue eyes and is very pretty... Not saying you aren't beautiful"

"Oh, her. She's the _Harvest Goddesss_. There's more then one kind of goddess, thank you very much" she stated, walking to her house. "Follow" she ordered. Wanting to know more, of I did as she said.

_**Yumiko's POV**_

I sighed, walking to my house. "Follow" I ordered Gray, knowing he would want to know more... Once we were in my house, I sat on my couch, motioning for him to do the same. Once he was sitting and looking at my curiously, I held in my laugh and began to explain.

"Okay, like I said, I'm Mineral Town's Goddess. I'm the head goddess for this town basicly, the one in charge of the other goddesses. I had to leave for a meeting a season ago where I was told that if I want to become a better leader, I must become a normal person for two years to see what it's like in the eyes of my people. Of course, I want to do the best I can for this town so I accepted the deal. Thing is, if I tell anyone on purpose what I am or if the whole town comes to know what I am, I must abandon my position... Forever. And I'll be stuck as a mere mortal. That's why I need you to keep this a secret. Got it? I've lasted 1 of the 8 seasons, and I better last longer then this"explained I, waiting to see if he had any quiestions. Seeings as he was silent, still watching my every move I made, I continued. Unhappy might I add. "I also cannot erase the memory of anyone who correctly guesses what I am... All in all, my life is basically" I stopped to swallow. "... In your hands..."

Gray's eyes widened and I almost could've sworn a smile was about to play on his lips. "So you're my slave?" he questioned, getting a weak nod for an answer. That's when the smirk came solid. "Then, here are my first commands. Stop avoiding me. It seriously pisses me off... Second, if you must hurt me in any way, don't do it with a door"

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." she interupted, rubbing the back of her head.

"And finally, for now that is, go make me some baked corn. I'm starving since I had to skip lunch to finish this for you" he sighd, holding up my upgraded watering can.

I would've hugged him if it were anyone besides Gray since I really needed the watering can these days. I smiled, put the watering can in my tool box and walked to the kitchen where I made some baked corn. I brought two plates to the table. "You know, I thought I was the only one in this town who liked baked corn" I grinned.

-------------

_**Misty:**_...Sorry for the shortness...

_**Gray:**_You're just depressed that you don't really like this chapter...

_**Misty:**_Shut up... *pouts*

_**Yumiko:**_Please send in those reviews so Misty here doesn't lose her will for this story... Any kind of review would be good, so please...

_**Misty:**_*Nibbles on chocolate* ... Stupid chapter that sucks...

_**Yumiko:**_Seriously... She needs reveiws of some sort...

_**Gray:**_They get it Yumiko... Leave them be... See you next time everybody...


	6. A Rainy Day with Chocolate

_**Misty:**_First, I would like to apologize to Naruhinagirl94 since she reveiwed but I didn't know about it because her message didn't go to my inbox.

_**Gray:**_Dammit! And I was having fun watching her be depressed!

_**Misty:**_Ill make you fall in love with... Popuri...

_**Gray:**_*shudders* I'll shut up...

_**Misty:**_ Good boy. Now I would like to thank hahahahahahaha and MoonlightSkye for revewing as well.

_**Yumiko:**_And if Gray wasn't just thretened, he would be going into a st- Nevermind... He's in his corner, rocking and telling himself the world is going mad again...

_**Gray:**_At least I'm not owned by Misty

_**Yumiko:**_At least I'm not a video game character made by Natsume...

_**Gray&Yumiko:**_ ...

_**Misty:**_Please enjoy chapter 6 of 'Yumiko's Little Secret~

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

I sighed, sitting at my table as I drank ome coffee and watched the news. It's been almost a week since Gray found out my little secret which ment spring was almost at an end... Seriously. There was only 2 days left of the season.

I looked outside as water poured from above. "At least I don't have to water my crops...." I mummbled, trying to find he bright side as I changed into some jeans and a long sleave shirt before sliping on my rain coat and work boots. I walked outside, harvested and shipped my produced before I walked into the barn where Milky, my pregnant cow was walking around. I tended to her then started walking to the Inn so I could see two of my good friends; Ann and Cliff.

"Oh my god! She's alive!" Ann screamed, tackling me to the floor once I entered the building.

"Nice to see you again dork" I smirked. "Now get off of me"

"Oh? Do you want to be on top then?" she smirked, wiggling her eye brows.

"Get away from me perv" I laughed, pushing her off of me then standing. "So, how _you_ doin?"

"Perty good **(A/N: NO! It isn't a typoXP)**. How 'bout you?" she asked, also standing, flipping her braid off her shoulder.

"Alright. Going round to give you humanoids some chocolate I made" I smirked, taking a chocolate from my bag and waving it in front of her face. "But I'm not sure if you deserve any~" I smirked as she lunged for the chocolate.

"GimmegimmegimmegimeeGIMME!!" she begged, grabbing for the chocolate and finally snatching it. "Thank you~" she smiled, taking a bite of the sweet.

I laughed, nodding before walking up the stairs to see Cliff. I knocked on the door but walked in, without waiting for an answer... Not a good plan seeing how he and Gray were getting changed... I blushed, closing the door and walking to the girl's guest room. Damn... They have _fine_ arms an' abbs...

"Oh? You liked seeing us half naked that much?"Gray smirked, standing at the doorway of the girl's room. "You really have to break that think-speaking of yours"

"Think-speaking?" Cliff asked, coming up beside the other boy.

"She think-speaks. It's where you speak your thoughts without trying to" Gray explained, getting Cliff to nod in understandment. I threw a chocolate at Gray's head and passed one to Cliff as I blushed madly, running down the stairs.

"Ow... What's her problem?" the blacksmith questioned, rubbing his forehead before getting smacked in the back of his head.

"Idiot..." Cliff sighed, shaking his head as he walked back to the boy's room.

_**Gray's POV**_

"Ow... what's her problem?" I asked, rubbing my forehead where the chocolate's box hit me.

Withen ten seconds, I was also rubbing the back of my head from Cliff smacking me. "Idiot..." he muttered.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as he simply walked into our room. I glared at the door, walking downstairs. "Ann! Food me woman!" I ordered my sister, sitting at the bar.

"Shut up! I'm still making it!" she called from the kitchen.

I sighed, resting my head in my arms as I waited for my food to be made.

_**A few hours later**_

I sighed, walking out of the blacksmith's. I was about to head back to the inn when I heard my sister talking to Yumiko. "C'mon. Pleeaaaassseeee Yumikooooo... It'll be fun...." she begged. "I'm getting together all the girls and guys our age... Please... It's only one little tiny party...."

"... Fine... And I'm only saying yes because you'll harass me 'till I accept..."

"Yay~ It'll be on Summer 5th. The girl's are getting ready at the inn at 5~ I'll remind you closer to the party day. See ya!" She smiled, skipping away.

So... There's gonna be a party... Which means they're gonna get drunk... Which means Yumiko's think-speaking might get worse and she'll tell everyone her secret! Stupid woman!

I was so lost in my thought's, I didn't even notice Yumiko walk up behind me and tap my shoulder. "Gray... What's wrong...?" she asked, looking at me strangly.

"Uh... Nothing! Bye!" I exclaimed, running back to the inn, slamming my rooms door behind me once I got to my room. "...Why did I run away...?"

-------------

_**Misty:**_Yes, pointless chapter, but I wanted to put in a party where Yumiko could get drunk and confess... Plus, I needed Gray to start relizing his feelings...

_**Gray:**_What feelings...?

_**Misty:**_... Nevermind... The readers will hopefully understand what I mean....

_**Yumiko:**_Wait, Gray is gonna get a _crush_ on someone _besides_ Mary?!

_**Misty:**_... I'm not sure which one is more clueless.... Anyways, Tune in next chapter where Kai will pop in!

_**Kai:**_Bout time you showed the ladies what they really want; me.

_**Yumiko&Misty:**_Riiiiggggghhhhhttttt...

**_Misty:_**And I would like to apologize for the shorter chapters that I've been writing... I'm staring to get riter's block and I'm getting verrryyyy busy... It _is _summer afterall...


	7. Beachs and Relizations

_**Misty:**_Naruhinagirl94! I love you since you've reveiwed all my chappys!! Thanks so much!!

_**Yumiko:**_Gray, don't even bother saying a nasty remark since you're just going to get threatened again...

_**Gray:**_Who said I was gonna say a nasty remark?

_**Misty&Yumiko:**_You did. We heard you planning what you were gonna say earlier...

_**Gray:**_Is there no tru-

_**Misty&Yumiko:**_No

_**Gray:**_Well, pfft, pftt, tch, pfft...

_**Misty:**_..Right... Remember, Yumiko is mine but Harvest Moon isn't in any way... If I did own Harvest Moon...*evil grin*

_**Yumiko:**_Ignore her... She's getting hyper I think.... Anyways, enjoy the story.

-------------

It was finally the first of summer. Yesterday before I started my chores, a boy came yesterday and introduced himself. Kai was his name I believe. He only come for the summer since he's too sensitive too the cold or something along those lines...

I also haven't seen Gray since he ran away... Did I scare him that much or something? Hmmm... I wonder... Nahh. Nevermind. I'm think-speaknig again, aren't I? Yes, yes I am... Thank god I'm alone right now...

I sighed, and changed clothes after eating breakfast. I sowed my new seeds which included corn, tomato, pinaple and I even bought seeds to plant an orang tree.... Mmm... Oranges... Pinaples... Woah! Anyways, after I finished my feild, I took care of my cow Milky and walked back into my house where I changed into a black bikini with a white sweater over top. I exchanged my boots for flip flops, grabbed a towel and off to the beach I went.

Great.. Of all the people I had to run into (literally) on the way...

"Hello Gray" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Hey Yumiko... What's your problem?"

"Hm, I dunno... I guess I'm the only one who _hates being run away from for no reason_" I hissed. I don't know why, but now I was suddenly pissed off at him... Hmm... Weird... Usually I wouldn't care if someone did that to me...

"...Right... Sorry 'bout that. I acually don't know why I ran away either..." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I could seriously care less about his excuses right now. I shot one last deadly glare before walking past. Hey, he said not to avoid him for no reason. This time, I do have a reason~ He must've known that too since he didn't try threatening to expose my secret. Good thing too...

After about half and hour, I finally made it to the beach. I could see almost the whole town there, laughing and chatting. I evem saw Popuri try to flirt with Kai who basically ignored her as he walked into his shop. I saw Ann flirting with Cliff so I thought I may as well burst their bubble and interupt. "Why hellloooo there" I grinned, wrapping one arm around Ann, the other around Cliff.

The red head shot me a death glare. "Hello Yumiko. Do you _always_ interupt like this?"

"Why yes, yes I do"I smirked before whistling at Cliff. "Damn. I didn't know you had muscles like those... Well, I did, but still... Damn..." I smirked, recieving a blushing Cliff and fuming Ann. "Okay, well I'll leave you love birds alone then" I giggled, causing both of them to blush. I skipped away into the almost empty shop.

"Woah! We're not open yet!" the purple bandana-wearing cook called from the kitchen. "Specially if it's you Popuri!"

I laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Relax. It's me, Yumiko. The girl you met yesterday? I came to see if you needed help"

"Oh, hey there Yumi. If you don't mind me calling you that. And I could always use some help. You know how to make ice-cream?"

"Duh. What chef doesn't?" I smirked, putting on one of the purple aprons that was hanging on a hook.

Kai turned and whisted. "Damn you look sexy in my apron" he grinned, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Ann was right. You say every girl in Mineral Town is sexy 'cept for Popuri" I giggled.

"Dude, I wouldn't wanna call a crazy ex like her sexy..." he said seriously before cracking a smile. "Anyways, make 1o ice creams while I work on the other foods"

I nodded and withen an hour, all the food was done. Kai and I laughed and talked about anything that came to mind while we worked.

Gray has the worst timing in the world...

As Kai and I set up the resturant he pinned me to a wall...

And kissed me...

The damn blacksmith just had to choose that minute to walk in looking for me...

As soon as I heard him open the door, my eyes snapped open just to see a hurt look on his face and to see him run away.

"Gray!" I called, out, making the tan boy stop kissing me. "Sorry Kai... I'll see you some other time!" I insisted, throwing the apron on the table and running out of the shack.

I ran across the beach just to be stopped by Ann grabbing my arm. "Yumi! What's wrong with Gray?"

I ripped my arm fom her grasp and ran after Gray. I soon enough lost track of which way he went. It was around 7 after I finished looking for him. I slowly walked back to my house and for a reason I didn't know, I broke down crying into my pillow. A goddess. Crying herself to sleep. That's a first...

_**Gray' POV**_

"Hello Gray" The black haired, emerald eyed goddess glared, crossing her arms.

"Hey Yumiko... What's your problem?" I asked as she ran into me (literally).

"Hm, I dunno... I guess I'm the only one who _hates being run away from for no reason_"she hissed. Whoops... Forgot about that...

"...Right... Sorry 'bout that. I acually don't know why I ran away either..." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head. Dammit! Seriously! Why _did_ I run away...? Hmmm... Weird.

When she gave me a deadly glare and stomped away, I didn't call out to her.. No... I couln't after what I had done to her...

_**Lets fast foward to around the time Gray walked in on Kai and Yumiko shall we?**_

I walked around the beach, looking for my black haired godess... The one that goes by Yumi, not Mary... Yes, I mean Yumiko... Sheesh. I noticed Ann and Cliff talking so I went over to them. "Hey. Do y'know where Yumiko went?"

"Um... I think she went to talk to Kai" Ann said, nodding her head in the direction of the shack and giving me a glare that said 'Now piss off before I murder you'

I shuddered and nodded as I walked over to the shack.

I have the worst timing ever...

I opened the door to see Yumiko and Kai, my goddess and one of my best friends kissing... I must've had a seriously hurt look on my face as I turned and ran out of the shack and out of the beach.

I heard Yumi call after me so I ran out of town, to the forest. I ran till I could harly breathe then I ran up to goddess pond. By the time I had ran all that way, it was probably about 5pm. Good... I lost her...

I sat against a tree and looked into the glistening water. I could feel my eyes get warm as my vision became blury. I started crying snice I was now aware.

Aware of my feelings.

For Yumiko.

I figured out something.. That's why it hurt so much to see her with another man.. Didn't help that man was Kai... I slowly cried myself to sleep.

My last thought was one word.

The one word that described my feelings towards the goddess.

Love.

-------------

_**Misty:**_Damn... I think I might've rushed it a bit... Oh, and since Gray and Yumiko aren't on speaking terms right now, I have Kai and Popuri with me to end the chapter!

_**Kai:**_This chapter was probably all the ladies favourite since an amazing man was in it; Moi

_**Popuri:**_*holds Kai's arm tightly* I love you!*blushes*

_**Kai:**_Did you have to invite her here?

_**Popuri:**_That's so mean... I'll forgive you if you kiss me~

_**Kai:**_Get away from me you maniac! *shakes her off and runs*

_**Popuri:**_Playing hard to get? I _like_ that~*chases*

_**Misty:**_... Right.... Anyways, remember to review loves. See you next chapter~


	8. An Almost Death and a Sure Confession

_**Misty:**_The usual first saying. I would like to thank Naruhinagirl94, hahahahahahaha and IYukiKitsune-chanI for being wonderfully wonderful and reveiwing the last chapter~ Yayz~ Also, Since Gray and Yumiko still aren't on speaking terms, please welcome Karen and Rick!

_**Karen:**_*hic* Heeyyy *hic* Any hot *hic* guys out *hic* there

_**Rick:**_Karen! You're going out with me though!

_**Karen:**_You're *hic* soooo yester *hic* day

_**Rick:**_*sobs and goes into emo corner***

_**Misty:**_Hmmm... It's just not the same unless Gray and Yumiko are here cause there's no point in threatening Rick... Karen already has that job sealed...

_**Rick:**_Hey! Are you saying Gray is better then me?!

_**Misty:**_Yes, yes I am

_**Rick:**_*sobs and goes back into emo corner*

_**Misty:**_Like always, I don't own Harvest Moon in any way but Yumiko is mine. Enjoy chapter 8~

**This is a reference from Ouran High School Host Club... Another thing I don't own in any way...

-------------

_**Yumiko' POV**_

I woke up the next morning, my face still buried in my pillow... How the hell did I breathe during the night?! Anyways, my pillow was soaked and dried tears covered my swollen face.

"Why was I crying? It's not like I'm in love with Gray... It's just that he's kept my secret and I trust him alot... Yeah, that's it" I mummbled, washing my face till it was back to normal. It was raining out so I only had to take care of my cow...I trudged out in the pouring rain till I got to my barn where I threw my rain coat down. "Mmm... Nice an' warm in here~" I smiled, walking over to Milky before I started brusing her.

This is all Kai's fault... If he didn't kiss me, I wouldn't be in this mess... No, it's acually summer's fault since the heat must've been affecting me so I wasn't thinking straight when I was with Kai... Or maybe it's that meeting's fault. If I hadn't gone to the meeting, I wouldn't have become a mere mortal and none of this would have happened... Ah, screw it. It's all my fault and I know it....

Without relizing it, a single water drop slithered down my cheek. "Is there a hole in the roof?" I asked myself with a shakey voice even though I knew that wasn't true. I was crying... All because I knew this whole mess was my fault... I finished tending to Milky so I grabbed my coat and ran up to the Inn.

I smiled and waved at Ann before walking into the boy's room. At least this time they weren't getting changed.

"So you're back to ask for forgivness hmm?" Kai grinned, looking at me through the window. "Well, I'll only forgive you if you give me a kiss~"

Thank god Cliff wasn't there at the time...

I smiled and nodded. "C'mere" I smiled sweetly as Kai came over. I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes" I whispered. I got him to do so and just as I was closing my eyes and going in for the kiss. "You just got owned" I whipered.

Kai was on the floor holding his man-ness.

"NEVER try to kiss me again! Ever! Don't even speak to me until I speak to you first!" I hissed. Cliff had just entered to see from when I had kneed . I smiled sweetly and waved. "See ya Cliff~" He looked confused but smiled and waved back.

Hmm... Gray doesn't have work since its Thursday yet he wasn't in his room... That's when I started getting worried. I sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping two or three times. "Ann! Did Gray come back last night?!" I panicked, heading towards the door.

She shook her head. "No! I thought he was with you!" she said smirking, but still slightly worried.

Thank me **(A/N: I used 'Thank me' because Yumi is the goddess and it would be strange for her to say 'Thank Goddess' when she is the highest ranked goddess... Hopefully that makes sense)** that I didn't hear her remark and I only saw her shake her head before I ran out the doors.

"Maybe he went to the mines to get some ores and lost track of time!" I mummbled, running through the forest, caling his name.

After searching all around Gotz's place, I ran up the path to the Harvest Goddess spring. I saw a familiar strawberry-blonde head with a muscular body in a T-shirt and shorts to match against a tree. "Gray!" I called, running towards him He had a light green glow around him which made me smile even the slightest bit. "Thanks Harvest Goddess" I mummbled, wrapping my arms around the poor boy. "Fuck... He's freezing cold" I muttered, dragging him to the mines.

"He's so pale... I need to wram him up... Fast" I quickly made a fire with some sticks I left in the mines before, just in case something like this happened. I winced as I put my forehead to his. "He's still way colder... At least he's breathing... Looks like I have no choice..." I mumbled, taking my clothes off till I was only wearing some shorts and a tank top. I took of his shirt and shoes off then held him to me. "Please, please, please don't die..." I cried. Why of all times must I be a mere mortal _now. _Sure, I could draw magic circle and help him then get knocked out from using so much energy when I'm already weak and having my strength sucked from me by the cold drops from the sky. Plus, even if I did use my magic, if I messed up then we would both be screwed... I mean our lives would be screwed and we would die perv....

As I held him, I couldv'e sworn I felt him move. "G-gray..? A-are you awake?" I mummbled quietly. Not getting a response I put my forehead on his, feeling his tempeture again... Good... He's warming up. I held him tighter, even though I was pretty sure that wouldn't return his body heat any faster.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I felt movement again. My eyes snapped open as I watched the man in my arms start to awake. He looked up a me as another tear escaped my eye.

"Y-yumiko...? Am I dead...?" he asked weakly, wiping the tear away as he sat up.

"Gray! You're alive!" I smiled, hugging the boy tightly as if he was about to go away for ever... Which probably would've happened if I had found him a few minutes after I had. Then I smacked the back of his head. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you almost died!" I scolded.

"Wait... You don't hate me?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head... I can't believe he hadn't noticed that lack of clothes on both os us...

"I thought you hated me!" I exclaimed.

"I would never hate you!" we said in unison.

_That's_ when he noticed the lack of clothes... Boy he was seriously slow...

Gray blushed quickly and looked away, finding his shirt that was now dry from the fire. "Who would've thought she would have a figure like that" he whispered, smirking.

"Hmm? What was that?" I asked, honostly not hearing him as I put on my now-dry clothes.

"Look at me and I'll tell you" he stated seriously, waiting to look into my eyes. "You wanna know what I said?" I nodded.

"You _really_ wanna know?" I nodded again, looking curiously at him.

He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you"

-------------

_**Misty:**_Was it too fluffy? I was having fun okay... Oh, and our guests this time are Elli and T-er, the Docter~ Say hello you two~

_**Elli:**_Hello!

_**Doctor:**_Good evening

_**Elli:**_Dear, must you always say that? The readers might think you're Dracula since he always said that...

_**Doctor:**_Then what do you want me to say?

_**Elli:**_Don't make me make all your desisions! You have to use your own brain Tim!

_**Doctor:**_*sighs and rubs temples* Must you call me by that name..?

_**Elli:**_Yes! Must you change the subject so quickly?!

_**Misty:**_Well, I'm not to sure that you guys wanna listen to Elli and T- ...Doctor's fight all night... I'm personally betting 100G (Currency used in HM) that Elli will win.... I'll tell you the results in the next and sadly, final chapter. Remember to review. I'm also acepting requests for future HM fics. But only if you review... I'll see you guys later!


	9. Happily Ever After

_**Misty:**_I would like to thank Naruhinagirl94 and Kitty go moo for reviewing the previous chapter. Like stated before, this is going to be the last chapter of Yumiko's Little Secret. I'm still going to accept requests (mainly since I havent gotten any...) for pairings for future stories. Ah yes, and since Gray and Yumiko still aren't here, Ann and Cliff are here in their place!

_**Ann:**_Hey everybody!

_**Cliff:**_Ah... Uh... Um... H-hello....

_**Ann:**_Cliff, you need to get over your shyness!

_**Cliff:**_Ah.. B-but...

_**Ann:**_Stop stuttering!

_**Cliff:**_...

_**Ann:**_Don't you give me the silent treatment!

_**Misty:**_Ah yes, I forgot to mention that I won 100G last night from Elli's win~

_**Cliff:**_...

_**Ann:**_Cliff! Stop that!

_**Misty:**_*sighs* It really isn't the same unless it's Gray and Yumiko... Again, for the final time of this story, I don't own Harvest Moon in any way but Yumiko is mine. Enjoy chapter 9~

-------------

_**Yumiko's POV**_

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, a shocked look on my face. Tears slowly formed in my eyes as I tried to form words.

"...Why? Why... did you have to do this... to me..?" I mummbled, my face slowly becoming damp. "I can't... I can't be with you..."

"Why not?" he asked, his face looking the same as when he saw Kai and I in the beach shack.

I had to look away or my heart felt like it was going to shatter. "I'm a goddess... A goddess and mortal are to different... It's too hard for me to fall in love, and I'm close enough as it is to losing my rank... I'm sorry..." I whispered before running out of the cave. At least now it stopped raining. A rainbow shone in the sky and the clouds were starting to clear... Of course, now that I had rejected him, the weather had turned nice. I ran down the hill and to my farm. One I was in my house, I was panting like crazy from the sprint... Didn't help I couldn't stop the rain that was going down my cheeks...

_**Gray's POV**_

As Yumiko ran out of the cave, I swear, my heart litterally shatteed into a billion peices.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted at my self, puching the mine's cold, hard floor. Tears dripped on to the ground as I kept cursing and punching the floor.

I stayed at the mine until my hands were bloody and my eyes were dry. Finally, I stood and walked weakly back to the inn. I ignored my sister as she asked what happened and what was wrong. I ingored Doug who was yelling at me since I hadn't come home the night before. I even ignored Cliff, my best friend, as I walked back to my room. I fell on my bed and once again, cried myself to sleep... Afterall, what's the point of living life to it's fullest with a broken heart?

_**Yumiko's POV**_

It was finally the day of the party. I hadn't left my land since the day I found Gray. Unfortunatly for me, Ann came over in the morning just to make sure I would go to the 'party' which I seriously didn't want to go to. After being harassed by her for half an hour, I finally agreed. "I really don't wanna go to the Inn before I absolutely have to. Can't I just come later?" I asked, watering my crops.

Ann shook her head rapidly. "If you can't come, I'll just bring the girl's here to get ready. Will that work?" she asked, not being any help what so ever while I worked.

I stayed silent a minute... two minutes as I finished with my crops. "... Fine... Bring the girl's here at 12. I'll be done my work by then..." I mumbled, surrendering to the red head that was smiling imensly. "Okay! 12 sharp! See you in a while!" she grinned, skipping away.

I sighed, walking to my barn just to find not just Milky walking around, but a new born baby calf. "Milky! Your calf was born!" I smiled, hugging the mother cow. "Hmmm... The cow is black and white... Those colours together make grey... I know! I'll name him Gray!" I stated, getting a pleasent moo in responce. I was just finishing tending to my cows when I relized what was wrong with that name. "Damn... I named it without thinking...."

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts, I heard multiple giggles at the front gate of my house. All the girls were there and ready to have some fun. Karen, Popuri, Ann, Elli and even Mary had come. I put on a fake smile as I went to greet them.

"Hey guys" I grinned as they all came to give me a huge hug.. 'Cept for Mary of course.

"We thought you were sick or something!" Elli sobbed, getting nods from everyone besides Ann.

"I'm alive and well. Let's get ready shall we?" They nodded, walking into my house.

"Okay, who wants to do hair and make up?"

"Dibs on hair!" Elli chimed, taking out some hair suplies.

"I'm doin make up!" Popuri called, getting a huge make up case from her bag.

"Okay, let's get started ladies~"

A few hours later, we were all ready with some extra time. Elli was wearing a cute knee-length, spagetti strap blue dress that had a ribbon around her waist. She also had her hair in a small ponytail, tied with a blue ribbon. Ann wore a strapless red dress that flowed to the floor and had a slit on one side that started at her mid thigh. Her hair was down for once, wavy and all. Popuri wore a mid-thigh, pink dress that had t-shirt like sleaves and a floral desin. Her hair was straighted and tied in a high pony tail. Mary wore a white dres the reached 3/4 down her legs with flowy long sleaves. Her hair was simpley in two french braids. Karen wore a purple, strapless shirt with skinny jeans. Her hair was the easiest to do since it was left alone. Everyone seemed to adore my looks for some reason even though they all looked beautiful. My hair was down for once, slightly wavy and had a green bufferfly pin that brought out my eyes. I wore a spakley, black dress. The bottom was kind of like a too-too and since it went less then half way down my thighs, I insisted on wearing black short-shorts underneath. Popuri tinted my cheeks with light blush which was obvious since any pink would show up on my pale skin. I swear, some people think I'm albino or something... I don't really wanna go to detailed in the makeup for myself or anyone else since that would take fooorrrreeeeeevvvvvveeeeerrrrrrrr....

"Okay you guys. This is how it's gonna work. The guys are coming for in 5 minutes so now we're gonna draw to see which girls wil go with which guys. Since one of the guys will have two of us, all their names are in there twice. And no trading. The name you draw is the name of you escort and all the guys must have at least one girl.

You're effing kidding me right?

"I'm with Kai" Ann muttered, a disgusted look on her face.

"So am I!" Popuri squeeled.

"Greeeaaaatttt... I have Doctor...." Karen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm with Cliff..." Mary said softly.

"Rick? Oh, c'mon...." Elli groaned.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked, putting the paper back in the hat. "I have to go with Gray...?! We were just in a fight two days ago!"

"And why didn't we hear about this hmmm?" Ann smirked, knowing exactly what happened between us.

Like they say, saved by the bell. The doorbell rang, just in time to save me an explination... But that ment I had to see Gray...

"Okay ladies, go with your assigned escorts!" Ann grinned before sighing and walking over to Kai.

Everyone filed out of my land until it was only Gray and I. An awkward silence filled the air and since he wasn't making any move to break the silence, it was my job. "Okay. So, um, sh-shall we go then?" He nodded, holding his arm out for me to take. I took it and we started walking.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked, looking straight ahead. He figured he had to be clearer from the confused look my face held. "Why can't you like me? Or do you just hate me?"

"I-I never said that! I-I don't hate you!"

He nodded, totally not believing me. I sighed as we walked closer to the inn with every step. Truth is... I love you....

Gray halted and looked at me with wide eyes. "Y-you do?!"

I looked at him qeustioningly before it dawned on me... I was think-speaking again. I turned totally red as I found a sudden interest in the ground. After about two minutes of silence, I nodded. Weird thing was, I didn't feel my powers being drained.

_'Good job... You've passed the test'_ A mysterious voice said in my head. _'You have faced many difficulties and learned about new feelings. Live here longer. Not as a goddess, not as a mortal. As yourself. Yourself in whatever form you please'_ the voice faded and I could almost here the smile in the words.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I passed.... I passed the test... And they won't take my powers or posistion just for loving you!" I cried, hugging the boy. He smiled, hugging me back before lifting my chin and kissing me. I smiled through the kiss...

What I didn't know was that _everyone _at the party was watching... That and I hadn't relized we were standing in front of the inn...

The girls squeled and 'awwed' while the boys laughed and said 'Atta boy!'

_**The Present**_

"And that's how your father and I fell in love" I smiled.

"Mommy, will I ever fall in love like that?" my daughter, a sweet black haired, blue eyed girl asked, looking up at my in you bed.

"Maybe. It's different for everyone" I stated, looking up at my husband. "Isn't that right dear?"

The strawberry-blonde haired man nodded. "Definatly. Now it's time for bed. Sweet dreams" he smiled, kissing the girl's head.

"Good night mommy. Good night daddy" she yawned, closing her eyes and cuddling a cow stuffy. My husband and I slowly walked out of the girls room, silently closing the door.

"Shall we turn in for the night?" he asked, walking towards our room. I nodded following.

"Good night Yumiko"

"Good night Gray"

-------------

_**Misty:**_And it's done! This time, we have all the charaters from this chapter to end everything off!

_**Ann:**_Bye!!!

_**Mary:**_Good bye for now

_**Popuri:**_See ya later~

_**Karen:**_*hic* bye bye *hic*

_**Elli:**_Good bye~

_**Doctor:**_Farewell

_**Rick:**_Karen! You're drunk again!

_**Kai:**_Good bye all you lovely lady readers

_**Cliff:**_*nods*

_**Gray&Yumiko:**_Thanks for reaing along this whole time. See ya

_**Misty:**_And that's everything! I'm waiting for your reviews and requests! And I would like to give Naruhinagirl94 a special thanks for always reading along and reveiwing! Bye everyone!


End file.
